My New Life, My Past, and My Decision
by PixieStix110
Summary: Hattori Chiyoko is a young rich girl who just transferred to Seigaku to throw away her past. She makes great friends and becomes a regular. But when her past comes back to haunt her what will she do. Choose her new life or go back to her past. ?xOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters from Prince of Tennis. I do own the OC!

This is my first time writing a Fanfiction so criticism would be much appreciated! If anyone has tips to write as a narrator that would be appreciated too!

And My Name Is….!

The morning light was gleaming through the hallways as a young girl with brownish-red hair strides pass. The sound of the shoes filled the room with tip-tapping noises. While the maids scurried all over the place trying to get her ready for school.

'ARG, I Hate people doing stuff for me, it was just like back then.' I thought sadly, but then I remembered 'today was the day I forgot my past and start anew in a school that was called Seigaku!' The drive there was so nerve racking new thoughts started to scare me, like what if someone recognized me or I end up spilling my secret or worse if I open my heart again. My driver parked two blocks away so no one would know I had a driver.

The walk there was even worse. As I was walking peacefully, not minding anyone's business.

Crash

I found myself on the ground, when I looked up I found this red-headed boy with a tennis bag over his shoulder.

"Gomen!! I wasn't watching were I was going!" The red haired boy announced very sincerely. I was going to reply until I heard laughing from the background, I turned and I found myself staring at a very cute boy with honey-brown hair. I blushed and faced down hoping they would not see. But wait! He was laughing, at ME!!!! OF ALL THE NERVE!! I stood up immediately and smacked him, hard, very hard. I just walked away after that.

"Nya, Fuji, I think you made her mad." The red head said, as both boys looked dumb founded. 'So his name is Fuji, Jeez I hope I never see him again!'

Boy! I was so wrong! I found the class I would be in after wondering in a circle for awhile. I opened the door and there he was, sitting next to a window with… his eyes closed? 'Wait….. He was writing something and talking to the red head… with his eyes closed? Okay….he was very strange. Oh my god!!!! He had a red hand mark on his cheek. Just walk by and maybe he won't notice you, I told myself.

Thank god! The Teacher came in before I could pass the students called Fuji.

"Class we have a new student joining us today!" She announced. I froze, and turned around with a fake smile (Sugar- of course no one knew it was fake, Fuji did though).

"Hi my name is Hattori Chiyoko, Desu! Please call me Chiyoko! I am five feet two and I play tennis and I do kendo! I joined here because of the great tennis program! I can speak English and German fluently! I hope we can all get along! I said hoping that Fuji guy won't recognize me.

The teacher smiled at me and said,

"Let's see, Chiyoko-san you can see next to Kikumaru-kun. Kikumaru raise your hand please." I looked around for the hand and my eyes widen at who I was going to sit next to all year. I sighed and sat down next to the red head. He smiled at me.

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier I was in a hurry. And my name by the way is Kikumaru Eiji! You can just call me Eiji! And this over here is Fuji Syuusuke! He's known as a tensai here!" He pointed to the person I slapped. He was just staring at me with an angry aura. I was so scared!

"I'm very sorry!" I said as I got out of my sit to bow, which was a bad mistake because I tripped and landed on the floor. I noticed a hand offered to me by Fuji as a gesture of acceptance. I did the stupidest thing, I slapped his hand away. Which gave me an icy cold glare from most all of the girls in class. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very bad year.

One week later

School was horrible! I got glares from everyone I classified as "The Fuji Cult" or TFC. The word that I slapped Fuji got all around the school! In ONE WEEK!!!! What's with this school a bunch of clingy fan girls! But way less then my old school! At least I got something here, my tennis! I loved it since I was little and played it ever since I have six. It's a shame that the girl's tennis club doesn't start until tomorrow. I was walking near the tennis courts when I noticed a bunch of girls crowding. All these boys were playing, and they were very good! One caught my eye, this guy with a stern look with glasses and brown hair. He was very good no matter were his opponent hit the ball it came back to him. I heard these three freshmen watching in awe so I went over to them.

"Hey! Doe anyone one know what the brown headed glasses wearing guy's move called!" I said that a bit too loudly and everyone in the tennis courts stared at me.

"Chio!!" I turned to see who was calling me by my nickname. It was Eiji! We became fast friends but when he was around Fuji I ignored him. He kept saying he was a nice person though. Maybe I should give him a chance… or not! What the smack was I thinking!!! Be nice to HIM! NEVER!!!

"Eiji!!! I didn't know you were a regular!!"

"Eh!!! Didn't I tell you!!?"

"No you just told me you play tennis and that's it. And can anyone answer my question?"

"What was your question" Eiji asked

"Um, what was that guys move called were the ball kept returning to him?"

"It's called the Tezuka Zone"

"Oh that guy you were telling me about? The guy who never smiles, always serious, and always gives you laps to run?" I said with a glint of evil in my smile.

"Kikumaru!! 10 laps now!!" Tezuka said sternly.

"Sorry Chio, got to run stay after we can go grab a bite to eat later" He waved

I smiled a walked away to find a quite place to sit and relax. I found this nice tree and sat underneath it to block the glistening sun. Before I knew I had my eyes closed and started singing. I felt a presence so I opened my eyes and there was Fuji, he staring at me. I blushed I never really sing out loud. So I buried my face into my knees like a child. One line from him and I turned as red as a tomato.

"Keep singing. It was beautiful" Is all he said with his eyes open. I didn't know why but I haven't felt this safe in a long time. His eyes were just really amazing.

"Aren't you going to have to run laps for being away for too long?" I questioned

"Yes I am, but it would be worth it to hear you sing again." I blushed but hid with my long hair. I closed my eyes and started singing again. The melody was a bit off but it felt great singing with a person again. As I finished the song I reopened my eye and found Fuji asleep against the tree. I didn't do a thing I just sat there and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Hattori-san! Hattori-san!!" Hnnnn, my eyes shot open and I jumped up!

"What happened?" I asked

"You just fell asleep but it's getting late and practice is all most over. Plus you fell asleep on my shoulder so I couldn't get up." Fuji replied with ease.

"EHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry!" That's was the only thing I could say.

"It's okay I don't mind a cute girl falling asleep next to me." He smiled and I blushed no one has called me cute, well since a year ago. He put his arm around my shoulder and we headed back to the tennis courts. 'Am I letting someone back in? No, I will not let myself swoon over a guy again, never ever again.'


	2. Girls Tennis and Inui Juice

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the OC!

Note: "Talk" "**English**" '_Flashback' _

**Chapter 2**: Girls Tennis and Inui Juice

Chiyoko was sitting at her desk in a daze looking out the window. Today was a bright-hot sunny day, and today was the day of the girls tennis tryouts started. 'Dang, I am so tired, I've been thinking of yesterday all night!' I thought to myself half asleep.

"Chio-chan, are you alright? You don't look to well?" the worried Eiji said.

"Hm, yeah I'm fine. I just didn't sleep that much yesterday. I'll just sleep during class." Chuckles came from the desk behind me, and those giggle fits are from none other than Fuji. I don't hate him that much anymore I have to admit, but I still don't like him.

"Still thinking about yesterday Chiyoko-san?" Fuji said in the most innocent voice that would make you barf! I blushed still, and I was frustrated at myself that I had let my guard down!

_Flashback_

_ The pitter- patter of our shoes hitting the concrete annoyed me a lot! My heart was thumping so loud that I was afraid Fuji might hear it. We made our way back to the tennis courts and there we saw Eiji franticly looking around with two people around him. One was short with a cap and the other one who looked like a porcupine with a smile. _

_ "There you are Chio! I was looking for you! Practice ended ten minutes ago, and why is Fuji with you." He looked shocked. I wondered why as I turned to were his eyes were pointed at I saw Fuji's arm around me. I shrugged his arm off and he didn't look too pleased. Maybe because I glared at him like his fan girls do to me. I totally ignored the question and asked,_

"_Hey, Eiji where are we going to eat, because I'm really starving!"_

"_Just follow me!" He replied like he totally forgot what he asked me before. I was glad he forgot because I wouldn't know how to explain it! _

_ We (not including Fuji) arrived at this burger joint and at that point on I would never eat fast food again. After seeing a freshman and a 2nd year scarf down so many burgers. I never knew people could eat like that. I learn that the freshman here was a regular and his name was Ryoma. I knew Momoshiro-kun who I found was also was a regular! I felt so bad for Eiji because he just went banked robbed. _

"_I have a joke!" I said to maybe stop the food from flinging from Momoshiro and Ryoma's mouths while they ate! They turned and looked at me._

"_What do waiters and tennis players have in common!?" I said confidently because I thought it was really funny._

"_What!" Eiji said happily_

"_They both serve! Get it!" I started cracking up. I noticed they weren't laughing. They must think I have a bad sense of humor now! I looked down at the table embarrassed. _

"_Nya, Chio! It wasn't that bad!" Eiji exclaimed trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working but I gave a fake smile to cover the embarrassment up. It was getting late so we said our 'good-byes' and headed home._

_End of flashback_

I was glad I made some friends. Most girls won't talk to me after they heard I slapped Fuji. The teacher was teaching something I didn't care about. I was too tired to care.

"Class we're having a pop quiz on what we just learned this week." The teacher announced. There were groans and moans all over the place. I was silent even thought I knew I was going to fail. I hated math! I was horrible at it. I looked at the sheet dumbfounded. I guessed on every single one of them.

Afterwards was lunchtime. Eiji, Fuji, and I were walking to the cafeteria.

"So, Chiyoko-san how did you do on the pop-quiz in class today?" I glared at him with an evil aura filling the room.

"I did horrible! Okay! Are you happy now?!" I practically screamed.

"Hey, you two don't fight!" Eiji quickly said.

We entered the cafeteria to find we were sitting next to most all the tennis regulars causing glares to come at me. I didn't care that much anymore; I was used to it by now. I knew Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Inui! Duh! Who didn't know Inui! I ate silently avoiding eye contact with the person in front of me. Oh why, Kami-Sama was Fuji the one sitting in front of me. I looked at the clock and bided them good-bye.

I rushed to the library; I loved the library, I loved reading fantasy and poetry, it sent you to another world. I went to the library, and started scanning the bookshelves. I found nothing new that sounded interesting to me. So I sat down and pulled out my favorite poetry book and I spent the rest of the lunch period there.

After school I finally got to play tennis! I loved it and played all the time. I was the manager of the boy's team at my old school, but I rather play. I entered the court to seek my opponent her name was kiminichi kirie she was suppose to be good, I was pretty sure she played singles #3. We got on the court and spun the racket. I called rough, it was smooth. It was her serve.

Bam

It flew right past me. I didn't notice the ball, but there's nothing I can't return.

Wham

She served again, this time I got to the ball in time and I returned it with ease.

15- all.

After about ten minutes the game was 5 games to none. I couldn't believe this person was a regular. I won of course, with out breaking a sweat, using any of my moves, or getting serious! This was so easy by the end of the day I had beaten every opponent. I really rather be at the boy's court where there's a challenge! I wanted to face Eiji in a match! His acrobatic style of tennis was good, but I've seen much better.

I became a regular with ease! I couldn't believe that the girl's team was so weak. I guess this school is known for the boy's tennis team. It wasn't fair, why couldn't I be a guy. The girls practice was shorter too and all the girls complained when they had to run! Girls can whine so much! I was looking at the freshman to see how well they did, one caught my eye. She was cute, had brown braids, and she was horrible!

"Girl with the braids, you should bend your knees more. It would be easier that way." I shouted at her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Sakuno desu. Thanks for the advice Hattori-sempai." She replied

"Call me Chiyoko." I said back as she nodded. Practice ended a half hour before the guy's practice. I got changed and headed to the boy's court to tell Eiji the big news! But when I got there I noticed people were screaming and dropping like flies after drinking something Inui gave them. So I went up to him and ask,

"Inui, what are you giving them that's killing them?"

"Oh, just my latest creation, it's called Inui Juice Supreme."

"Can I try?"

"Sure." He handed me a glass of this blackish-purplish drink with a greenish tint. I took the glass. I heard a faint cry of no's, but I didn't listen to them, I gulped it all down. The glass dropped onto the floor and shattered into pieces and I stood there frozen. Eiji came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Eiji said. I turned and smiled,

"That was good! Can I have some more?" Which made everyone amazed that I could drinks this stuff and survive.

As Practice ended for the boy's club, I waited for Eiji to get changed, so I waited by the tree. When he came out we started to walk.

"Eiji, My house is this way. Bye."

"It's getting late. Let me walk you home. It's not safe for girls to walk home in the dark." I swore I saw him blush a little when he said that.

"No that's okay. My parents would kill me if they saw a boy walking me home, but I'll call you when I get back. Okay?"

"Fine." He sighed. "But remember to call me or else I'll be worrying about you!"

"Eiji, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, but I'll call because you asked me too. Happy?"

"YAY!" He smile and hugged me like he does Ryoma.

"Eiji, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He let go and we walked our separate ways. After awhile of walking, I looked back to see if Eiji wasn't following me, its not like I don't trust him… its just I don't trust him THAT much. I pulled out my cell phone and called my driver.

"Can you pick me up?"

"Where are you Chiyoko-sama?"

"The same place as always."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." I said as I hanged up. 35 minutes pasted as this jet black car pulled up besides me. I got up from the ground I was sitting on, put my I-pod away and I got in the car. When I got in I started to wonder about what Eiji said on our walk back.

_Flashback_

_"In a week were going to face Hyotei, and I was wondering if you would like to come and cheer me on?" _

"_I don't know I would have to check with my parents and Eiji don't you mean cheer us on?"_

"_No, I really do mean come to cheer me on, please? _

"_Uh..." I looked down and blushed. Did Eiji just ask me to come to cheer him on? I didn't want to ask though. _

"_Never mind Chio, just forget what I said. Just come to cheer your school on okay?" He gave me those eyes. You know the one you can never say no to. _

"_Alright I'll go and I'll make something to bring too! You'll love it!" I said trying to get off the subject. _

"_Yay!"_

_End of flash back_

Now I'm really confused did Eiji like me? Did I really want to go? I am so screwed!!! Jeez, forget it. I'll think about it tomorrow. I texted Eiji that I was at home, even though I wasn't, I was in the car because I didn't want to make him worry. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. The Day Was Getting Near

Disclaimer – I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do own the OC's though!

Note- "talk", 'thought', "**English**"

I might not update in awhile because of school work. –tear,tear- So I hope you enjoy reading! And sorry for the formatting, I've been messing around with it.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**: The Day is Getting Near!!

As the counting days to the Hyoutei verses Seigaku match was drawing near. Every passing day I kept worrying about everything that was going on. When we got our pop quiz back I got a giant red F! I got banned from going anywhere after school or talk to anyone (besides for schoolwork). This made Eiji worry that I was avoiding him, which made it even worse. My life was going down hill from here on. I was really excited though because the girl's tennis team is going to have practice matches with the boy's team tomorrow to warm up for the game that was the next day. I knew that the girl's team was going to get crushed but I didn't think they would care, since they got to see the beloved idols.

Today was the fifth day, which makes it two more days until the game. English class was going to begin and I hated it. Even though I could speak it perfectly and would get an 'A' in this class, that was what made in boring. Learning what you already know, it may be easy, but it's a bore. We were reading a book that I've read before tons of time, I probably know it by heart.

"Psst, Chio, psst." I turned my head to see who was calling my name (of course it was Eiji, I mean come on whom else calls me by that!) The book I was reading in cover of the other book fell out. The book was Romeo and Juliet, it was all in English and I was stupid enough to pay five dollars more for a hard cover book! And of course it just had to make a huge thump! Thank god! No one noticed! It was probably because I dived after it making everyone to think I just fell on the floor for my tendency to fall asleep in most of my classes. Being as crafty as I was I slid the book with my foot under a desk to retrieve later. I got up and smiled, dusting myself off as I got up. My smile didn't last that long when I found that I slid my ultimate favorite book under Fuji's desk. Just my luck!! He'll never give it back!!

"Everyone! Today we will be starting a group project. Four people to a group, and I will be picking for you." The teacher said. A bunch of "aw's" could be heard around the room.

After about ten minutes the groups were assigned. I heard one kid whisper that he wanted to be in my group, since he would be able to dump everything on me, because I wouldn't complain. I learned that to complain about having worked dumped on you was a waste of time. I grew up learning that if you take the bad things, good thing would happen twice as much. Like a ratio of one bad thing equal two good things. Yet, I haven't received any good things along with the bad. Good things never happen to me, I just have horrible luck I guess. No use complaining, no one listens to me anyways, everyone's always too busy, or they just don't want to listen. I guess you can say I grew up as a loner.

"Hattori-san! We're over here, come on!" I snapped out of my trance. I looked up and slowly walk over.

"So, we're suppose to make a skit and it has to be 16 lines." This guy, whose name I did not know said.

"The skit is supposed to be about two siblings going to the supermarket and meeting their friends." Fuji said.

"**So, what are we going to say? Who are the siblings going to be? Can I have the least amount of lines?**" I said.

"What did u say Chiyoko-san?" A girl said.

"She said "So, what are we going to say? Who are the siblings going to be? Can I have the least amount of lines?"

"Fuji, I didn't know you could speak English?" I said in a shocked mode.

"Of course I can." He said back. The presentation wasn't due until next class. We got half of it done.

Our group

-Fuji Syuusuke

- Shimizu Risa

-Iida Satoshi

-Hattori Chiyoko (me)

-------------------------------------------------------

The day was over and most of the students have left. The hallways were empty, and outside was another hot and sunny day. I was making my way toward the tennis courts, but then I remembered that I had left my book under Fuji's desk. I went sprinting back to the class room. As I rounded the corners, I saw the doors and slammed them open. I ducked under the desk to find that my book wasn't there!

"Chiyoko-san?!" I raised my head in time to bump into the desk above me. I sat up to my surprise it was Fuji. I got up and went over to him. I grabbed his shirt and yelled at him,

"Where's my book!"

"What book?" He replied with the same smile plastered to his face.

"The book I slid under your desk!" I was beginning to get frustrated. I couldn't tell if he really didn't know or if he was pretending.

"Oh, you mean this book?" He pulled it out, he Pulled MY book out!

"Saa, I wonder if this is really your book. It doesn't have your name on it." He started flipping through the brittle yellow pages. I was starting to get really mad!

"That book is very important to me! Give it back to me" I screamed with much desperation. My eyes started to water up and his eyes opened. I've never seen them up close, they were a prettier blue than I imagined. I was getting so mad; he was toying with me and playing with my feelings. I couldn't take it anymore.

-SLAP-

I slapped him as hard as I could. His grip on my book loosened up and I grabbed it, running away as fast as possible. I was far away from the class room at this point. He probably hates me now. Wait, I stopped in my track, did I just care if he hated me? The tears that were forming in my eyes kept coming. I broke down, the wet salty tears flowing down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop; they kept coming out, no matter how many useless attempts of me trying to wipe them away. I sat there alone crying, a thing I swore myself I wouldn't do. The memories of my past started to flood back into my mind. He got to me, but I knew no one would care what happens to me. Then I felt two arms wrap around me. My eyes widened as I became aware of the person these arms belonged to.

"Let go." Was I only thing I could manage to say. The tears kept flowing down.

"I'm sorry." My eyes widened once again at the response I got. His arms released me and we sat there for minutes which seemed like hours to me. My throat felt like it was shutting up and I felt like I was choking on my tears. I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them. The silence was killing me. He was just sitting there. I was annoying me but I ignored him and we sat the silence that was somewhat comforting. I started to feel dizzy; I wondered if it was because I forgot to eat lunch today? I didn't know, I looked up and my vision was getting blurry. I shut my eyes and my body started to feel horrible and numb at the same time. I could hear my heart beating in my ears and my head was on fire, I collapse on to the cold hard floor.

"Chiyoko!!" I could hear Fuji scream my name. I heard footsteps and then the world for me went black and dark.

-------------------------------------

How was it? It was a bit short though. Teehee! I have no idea what to do for the pairing. Any suggestions? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Girl's and Boy's Tennis

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did though. All I own is the OC's!

Note- "talk", 'thought', "**English**"

My friend told me I was stupid not to tell the roles of Chiyoko's group. So I'll tell them later on in the story.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**: Girl's and Boy's Tennis!

The calm and muggy air filled the room. The sounds in the room itself were quiet. Murmurs out side the door could be heard clearly as one could look through glass. The air was still as I sat up from my bed. Was I at home? I don't remember how I got here? What happened? These thoughts kept rushing through my head. I got on my feet and silently crept to the closed doors and pressed my ears against the cold wood. I could hear my mom, my doctor, but I couldn't make out the last two people. So I opened the door a crack to be able to hear better.

"Do you why my daughter fainted!" I sighed, why did my mom have to use the term 'fainted'? I sat against the wall next to my door and continued to listen intently.

"She has anxiety and fatigue, Hattori-sama."

"Why were you two the one who brought her in? Do you know why she fainted?!"

" …"

"ANSWER ME!!"

"I have no idea. We were talking and she just fell over. She had a high fever so I took her cell phone and called her home." I still had no idea who talked then, and who was the other guy. My mother and my doctor had left leaving the two other people there.

"Psst, Fuji, how come Chiyoko's mother looks nothing like her?" I heard the whisper (I supposedly have really good hearing) and was shocked at who the two people that was here. My arms shot to the door and forgetting that the door was open a bit, the door just flew open with me on the floor looking like a fool!

"Chio!!" Eiji ran to me and put me into a head lock which to him was considered a hug.

"Are you okay?!" Fuji came up behind Eiji pulling him off.

"I guess. But what happened?" I said as I started climbing back into my bed. They both sat down and started to explain.

-----------

My clock was flashing four. Which meant it were four in the morning. What happened yesterday, I wasn't proud of. Apparently when I fainted Fuji tried to find my cell phone though my bag, he said he forgot his. Then Eiji came along and saw me on the floor and came to help. I wasn't proud of the fact they found out I was rich and lied to them about where I lived. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just continued to lay on my bed looking at my ceiling.

-Beep---beep---beep---beep-

I shut off my alarm clock or more like the chucked it across the room. I was already awake and dressed for school. I was scrambling to finish my homework which I neglected to do yesterday night. I came to the math portion of my homework, I just threw it away. I didn't feel like doing math homework in the morning.

I rushed out of my house and my driver opened the door to the car. When I got to school I was wondering why everyone was looking at me and whispering. I totally ignored them; I mean it's no different than the everyday glares. I slept through my class and got scolded many times by the teacher. My math teacher told me my math grades were horrible and she would get me a tutor, so every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday I would have to come in early to school. I was on my way to lunch after getting yet another scolding by my teacher. I saw Momo-kun running up along with Eiji.

"Chiyoko-Sempai!" I ran up to meet them along the way. He was smiling weird and he was chuckling? Eiji looked kind of mad, not the cheerful person he usually was.

"I heard Fuji-sempai and you are dating!"

"They are not dating! Tell him Chiyoko!"

"Momo-kun, what makes you think I'm dating Fuji?!"

"Well two girls said they saw you and Fuji hugging."

"I am not dating him!! You got that!!!" I turned and walked away just in time to bump into Inui.

"Inui-san, I'm surprised that you didn't materialize out the ground like you usually do to stalk people!" I half screamed.

"Hattori-san I do not stalk people. I just merely gather data." He said that, but I didn't believe him.

Like every lunch period I go to the library to sit and read, but today was different there were two girls sitting at my favorite seat. The seat was right next to the window. I recognized them they belonged to TFC. They started coming up to me. Didn't Oishi-san say something to be careful because the fan girls might kill me?

"Hattori Chiyoko, five feet two inches, 108 pounds, Birthday- April 22nd, Blood type- B, and you use to go to Hyoutei. Am I right?" this girl said.

"You really do your research, don't you?"

"We always get our research on our pray Chiyoko-san."

"**I would love to stay and beat you up, but I don't have time to. I got class****Miss Vice Captain Maaya of the girl's tennis team**." And with that said I walk away leaving her baffled.

-------------------------------------------

As the day ended I ran to the boy's tennis courts. Today we would have practice matches against the guy's. I wanted to compare my skills. The postings of who would verse who was up on the board.

-------  
Tezuka Kunimitsu vs. Masamoto Haruhi

Oishi Syuuichirou vs. Satou Shida

Fuji Syuusuke vs. Hattori Chiyoko

Kikumaru Eiji vs. Naruse Maaya

Kawamura Takashi vs. Ueda Kaho

Momoshiro Takashi vs. Tanemura Reiko

Kaidoh Kaoru vs. Shimizu Ayumi

Echizen Ryoma vs. Minekura Arina

------

I was facing Fuji in a match and I was supposed to be in court C. I saw him walking to the court. I wonder does he ever have his eyes open, but this gave me a chance to see how the so called 'tensai' of Seigaku plays. I stepped onto the courts as confident as possible. I had the serve, so I threw the ball into the air, and now the match had begun.

Meanwhile with Eiji

"Nya, to bad I couldn't pair up with Chiyoko! I wanted to see her play!" 'I should go back soon. There match would begin soon.'

"Psst, Maaya do you really think we should of done that?" Eiji stopped.

"I loosened her strings, so what. That's what she gets for messing with us!"

"But Maaya, you also tore her shoes apart!"

"So what! The most that would happen is that she would lose the match."

Eiji being Eiji started to run to the courts to warn Chiyoko about what Maaya had done.

Back to Chiyoko's and Fuji's Match

-Bang-

4 games to 2.

Fuji was two games ahead of me and he wasn't playing seriously but then again I wasn't either. It was time to pull out my special move. It was my serve, I tossed the ball into the air and Bang it went across the court. Fuji got into position to hit it back but to his surprise the ball didn't bounce. It swerved on the ground and curved up going in an unpredictable direction. Everyone looked shocked.

15-love

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina!" I flipped my hair and smiled.

"You know you should stop flipping your risks around, it's bad for you." He said

"Well! It's a habit! Okay!! Why do you care?!" I took a tennis ball and once again I served it.

30-love!

40-love

4 games to 3!

It was Fuji's turn to serve. I tried to hit it back but it just made a thump noise against the racket and fell. I

15-love

I heard Eiji try to scream something but I didn't pay attention because I was focusing on the match.

Fuji served the ball again and as I went to try and receive it I tripped! The soles of my shoes were coming off. I ignored it and kept on playing hoping no one noticed my shoes.

30-love

Once again he served the ball, this time it didn't bounce off my racket string snapped and the ball went up and hit my face along with the racket string. Red liquid with streaming down my face and I was on the ground. I was trying to wipe the blood off it did no good. My knees were bruised and my feet felt like they where on fire. I looked up to see Fuji was coming toward me.

"We're stopping the match." He said

"No! We're finishing this! Got it! I'm fine, get back on the other side of the court!"

"No! This match is over!" He took my arm and dragged out of the courts and went to get the first aid kit. Maaya walked past and gave me a smirk. I stared and stuck my tongue out at her. It was Eiji's turn and he stepped onto the courts with madness and fury in his eyes. I had an uneasy felling about this. Like something bad was going to happen. How was this match going to end?

----------------------

How was it? Any pairing suggestions out there? Anyways, I didn't find a place to put that the project that they are working is going to be postponed until later. Any suggestions to what the roles should be? Please Review!!


	5. Encounters

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from prince of tennis. I do own the OC's!

Note-"Talk", "**English**", _Flashback_

I do not know how Eiji would react when he was mad, so his character may be off. My friend Ayu-chan helped me with this chapter! Thanks for the help!!! You rock!!

---------------

**Chapter 5**: Encounter

The many random leaves and fallen flowers were being picked up by the lashing wind. Both players walked onto their sides of the court. Everyone was as calm, silently watching except Momo-kun who was shouting loudly. Fuji on the other hand had disappeared somewhere and I was as nervous as can be.

My hands where pale white as I clung to the metal fence. Fuji had come back with the first aid kit. The blood was now stopping and the call was made. Maaya would serve first. I wasn't sure how good she was but she was better than that Kirie girl whom I beat in like 15 minutes. I was on the regulars but I never saw her play. According to Inui she's obsessed with Fuji. I don't see why though it was just because my racket string was loose.

Maaya served and Eiji returned the ball very hard. When Maaya had tried to hit it back the racket flew out of her hand and made a huge clacking sound on the ground.

15-love

Eiji wasn't being himself and I don't know why and it bothered me to see him that way! Maaya had served again but with more strength than before but Eiji being him returned it.

30-love

Less than ten minutes Eiji had already won the three sets. It was Eiji's turn to serve and he was showing no mercy he served it and when it hit the court it had made a skid mark.

15-love

Once again Eiji served and the ball hit the ground with amazing speed. When she had tried to return it, it hit racket so hard it had made Maaya fall on the ground with a big thump.

30-love

Eiji was hitting the ball very hard. Ball, after ball, after ball, Maaya had a hard time returning it and once in awhile when Maaya actually got to the ball in time, she who either miss the ball or hit it and the racket would fly from her hand or make her fall and scrap her hand and knees. At the fifth set I glimpsed at her hands to see her hands scraped up and bleeding. I was really worried

Haruhi-san came rushing over to the boy's side.

"WHY IS YOUR PLAYER PURPOSELY HITTING THE BALL SO HARD THAT IT'S HURTTING MY PLAYER?!" She was yelling at Tezuka. He just stared at her with the –what's your problem face- but that face looked exactly like his happy face, sad face, and angry face.

"STOP THE MATCH! THE BOY'S TEAM IS NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S PLAYING IN A TENNIS TOURNAMENT! I DO NOT WANT ANY OF MY PLAYERS TO GET HURT!! GOT THAT!" She yelled as she whacked his arm with her fist.

"Stop the match!" Tezuka yelled. Eiji's and Maaya's head turned and they continued playing, completely ignoring the order. Haruhi was not happy; she was usually the quiet and kind type, unless in tennis then she was like a demon! She walked onto the courts and took Maaya by the hand and dragged her off. Eiji came back and sat in silence, I didn't notice I was holding Fuji's hand. So after the matches Practice was over. Eiji, Fuji, and I were walking towards the school gate to go home. I think Eiji saw me and Fuji's hands linked together.

"Why are you holding Fuji's hand?" He asked. I looked at my hand to find what he said was true and I didn't even realize it. I let go immediately, I wanted to change the subject because even I didn't know why I was holding his hand. So I asked,

"Eiji, why did you start hitting Maaya?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I was mad." That was the dead reply he had given back to me.

"Why where you mad?"

"Because you got hurt!"

"It wasn't her fault!" I was now getting really irritated.

"YES IT WAS!"

"WELL, WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONE LIKE ME!!? I screamed.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!!" After I heard that, I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I can and this time I made sure no one ran after me. I couldn't breathe I sat down near a river. That was like the last time too. My car had driven up to me and I got in. I was more confused then before. I looked out the glass window; it was now being stained with clear rain drops.

_Flashback_

"_Chiyoko-san?" he called._

"_Oh it's you! What do you want?" I replied with an icy tone._

"_Is this your book?" He pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet. _

"_Where did you find that?" I walked up to him._

"_I found it on your desk." He held it out for me._

"_Thank you." I reached out to get it but he pulled his hand back. I shot him a glare._

"_What happened?" He pointed to the scar on my shoulder._

"_That's none of your business."_

"_Did that happen in the accident eight years ago?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_No! As the captain of the tennis club it is my right to know why the manger is hurt!"_

"_WHY DO YOU CARE!!?" I was about to slap him. He caught my hand and bent down._

"_Do you want to know why I care?"_

"_Yes!" _I regret saying yes now.

"_It's because I like you." He said it with a smirk and walked away._

I also regret running after him now but would I regret running away this time?

---------------

The interval of the tapping of my fingernail against the granite tabletop was increasing. I was beginning to become very impatience as I waited for my cupcakes that were still in the oven. I wondered if I should still go to the Seigaku match. I knew I would go anyways because I had promised but I wouldn't make it in time if my stupid cupcakes didn't bake faster!

I was running to the bus stop and I saw the bus speeding away. "WAIT FOR ME!"I screamed. That didn't do very much. I was deciding wither to run there or wait for the next bus. I didn't feel like running anymore so I sat down to wait for the bus. By the time I got there and I was 28 minutes late. I was looking around and I found Ryoma lying against a tree.

"Ryoma, do you know where you guys are playing?" He just simply pointed to the court in front of him. I turned to look and found the rest of the team standing there. I went up to them and I tapped Eiji on the shoulder. He turned and smiled at me and said,

"Hey, Chiyoko!"

"H-hi?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. Just forget about what I said, okay?" He said

"O-okay." I tried to smile.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything Eiji?"

"Can you get me an Orange Ponta?"

"Sure. No problem."

On my way there I found Sakuno standing in the middle of the pathway franticly looking around.

"Sakuno! What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my friend, Tomo-chan."

"Is that her?" I pointed to a girl in our school uniform with a banner in hand.

"Yeah that's her. Thank you Chiyoko-sempai."

"Can I come along? The matches don't start for another 20 minutes."

"Sure!" She said.

We started walking toward Tomo-chan. She was surrounded by some guys wearing blue…and white uniforms!! My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you okay?" Sakuno asked.

"Aa. I'll be right back."

When I started to go over to where Tomoka was. I over heard a very familiar voice.

"This girl is such a loud mouth, don't you agree Atobe?" Oshitari laughed.

"Heh! Girls like you should learn to respect the great Ore-sama!"

At that point I just had to jump into the conversation.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I grabbed her hand and she ran off to Sakuno.

"Chiyoko! Is that you?"

"Yes it is, Almighty Atobe!" I replied with a sarcastic bow.

"How've you been?"

"That's none of your business! Just you wait Seigaku is going to beat you silly!" I turned around ready to walk away. Atobe grab my arm and spin around.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled!

"Nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone!"

"Are you still thinking about what happened?"

"I suggest you let go of her." A hand grabbed Atobe's hand.

"Fuji, this is none of your business."

"It is when my girlfriend is involved!" My eyes shot at him and my face was a bright red color. Fuji had grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the tennis courts.

"Fuji, did you really mean what you said about me being your girlfriend?" I whispered when I pushed his hand off my arm.

"Of course I did Chiyoko I would never lie about that."

Tears started to come to my eyes. But was I ready to let someone into my heart? I'll just have to find out. Fuji put his arm around me and we started to walk along the pathway when I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Fuji did you hear that?" I whipped my head to were the noise was coming from I saw a red blur.

"No I didn't hear anything. Come on we need to go."

"Aa…" I still had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Little did they know Eiji was the one behind the bush and he overheard the whole conversation.

----------------------

This chapter took longer than I had hoped and didn't turn out as suspected but I enjoyed writing this. Sorry about how short the match part was. But Please Review Anyways!!!


	6. Confrontations and Bets

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do own the OC's!

I really don't feel like going over all the matches that happened during the Hyoutei vs. Seigaku matches. So I'm going to skip them! YAY!!

-------------------

**Chapter 6**: Confrontations and Bets

Yesterday was so fun! It was one week after the matches happened and for some reason everyone found out I was dating Fuji! And the rapid fan girls didn't like it, I found tacks in my shoes, my gym uniform cut up, glue on my seat, but then again I was having it easy, I remember once before someone put bugs and rats in my locker…Yuck! I hate rats! But Today was Saturday and I was very excited. Today was going to be my first real date with Fuji-kun!! I don't get why I felt that way. I use to despise him with all my heart. And now I was supposed to meet him at 12:30 at the café near the station and it was 12 now. Good I still have some time. I looked in my full length mirror. I was wearing a blue v-neck tank top with a white unbuttoned down top. And a plain brown knee length skirt.

I took a look at my cell phone. 8 messages, all from…ATOBE!!!! Grrr!! Why is he calling me? Before I could chuck my scratched up blue cell phone against the wall, a knock came on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Chiyoko-sama, there are visitors at the door for you."

"Okay!" I rushed down the stairs in my brand new brown sandals that strapped at the ankles and I had added blue and pink ribbons to the straps. It gave me about two inches. When I opened the door my smile had disappeared.

"Shishido and Ootori what are you doing here?"

"Chiyoko-san we would like you to come with us." Ootori said.

"What why?"

"Atobe-san would like to speak with you."

"No! If he wanted to talk he should of come here himself. And still the answer would be NO!!"

"See Choutarou, I told you she would listen! Just grab her!"

"Wait? What!" They grabbed me and put duck tape over my mouth.

"Sorry Chiyoko-san!" They dragged me to a car and pushed me in.

With Fuji

'Where is she?' I thought to myself. I kept looking at my watch, and it read 12:45! I knew she was always late but never this late. I was sitting at a table and kept looking at the door every time the little bell rang. A set of hand slapped on the table.

"Fuji you had some nerve to interrupt me when I was speaking with somebody!" I smiled at who was talking to me.

"I had to Atobe, you where annoying my girlfriend."

"Just to let you know, Chiyoko won't be joining you today." What was he talking about?

"Atobe, what did you do to her!?"

"Tell me something, do you know the slightest thing about her personal life?" I hinted some irritation in his voice.

"No I don't. But I plan on her to tell me."

"HA! She wouldn't even tell you where she lived if she didn't faint!"

"How would you know about how she would act?"

"I would know because she was my girlfriend! She'll dump you as soon as you find the truth. She's only dating you because you know nothing!" My eyes flew open and I stared angrily at him.

"That won't scare me!"

"Why are you even here? You are no longer her boyfriend!" I had to ask.

"…"

"I get it! You still have feelings for her! HA!! Well too late!" I was very angry now.

"HA! Yeah right! She hurt my pride and I want an apology! Let's have a bet, I want you to ask her about her childhood, and if she tells you and returns to Seigaku the next day I'll stop bothering her and leave you two be. But if she doesn't tell you or runs away, you break up with her."

She did say something about how he kept texting her and calling her.

"Sounds fun!" I said with a mischievous smile.

"And one more thing when you break up with her, you have to do it in her favorite place and you have to slap her while you're at it." He turned and disappeared into the crowd. Dang! There is no way I'm going to lose this!

---------------------

Damn it! I'm tired I never knew running away from two tennis players was this hard. Where am I? Wow! I ran from my driveway to the cafe near the station! Lucky me!! And I thought I was just running recklessly!

"Hey Fuji! I need to talk to you!" That was Eiji? What's he doing there? I ducked behind a thick shrub.

"Yes Eiji?"

"About Chiyoko? You never told me you liked her!"

"I said she was interesting. Why do you ask?"

"Um…"

"Is it because you like her, am I right?" Eiji turned silent. He told me he liked me, but he said forget it.

"Fuji, I really like her! And I want you to back off!" Eiji looked really mad, and I was getting mixed emotions, I was soooo confused.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of breaking up with Chiyoko."

"But you don't even like her!" My tears started rolling down my cheeks. Geez, I've cried more here than ever before! I didn't want to hear anymore, I wanted to get away before I can hear his reply. I tried to run but I tripped over my foot and fell down making a huge sound.

"What was that?" Was all I could hear as I ran, I didn't want to turn back.

I ran to my favorite place, the library. It was the place where I always went to calm my nerves. I saw Atobe standing in front of the doors I decide not to go, instead I decided not to think about it put it behind me and go get some ice cream!

'Hmmm…Let's see what flavor should I get? Should I get strawberry, chocolate, mint, Black cherry, vanilla?'

"Um…Let me get a large raspberry sorbet in a cup, please."

"That will be 4.50 miss."

"Aa." I went to reach for my wallet to find that I had left my purse with my kidnappers!!

"Um…"

"Miss is there a problem?"

"No there isn't." Said a voice. I turned my head.

"Atobe you are not paying for my ice cream!!"

"Do you want it or not?" He said sarcastically like he knows the words that are going to come out of my mouth.

"In that case and you put it on a waffle cone?" I smiled and he sighed as he gave the man the money.

"Arigatou" I smiled to him.

"What's bothering you?" My smile disappeared.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"I know because you always get some ice cream when you're upset." I stared at him in awe, how did he know?! –Thump- Wait did my heart just go 'thump'?

"I need to go!" I tried to get up really fast that I dropped my sorbet on Atobe!

"GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to!" I took out a napkin trying to wipe away the pinkish red stain on his shirt. He grabbed my arm.

"If you're really that sorry then allow me to take you out for lunch tomorrow." He smirked, at me! Damn it! Why can't I say no to him!

"Fine! Pick me up at 1:15."

"There's the demanding girl I know." He kissed me on the cheek and left me there wondering if I should of said no. I mean I have a boyfriend! Does that mean I'm cheating on him?

-Beep-

Huh? My phone beeped. I looked at it. A text message from Fuji?

'Chiyoko if you're not doing anything meet me at the park tonight at eight, I need to talk to you about something very important' Oh no! Is he going to break up with me after I stood him up?! Dang! Why didn't I tell him I couldn't make it to the date! Wait! What if I go and Eiji is there to? What's going to happen!! My fingers started to press the letters on my phone. I was sitting on the bench typing away, and erasing everything I wrote. I just didn't know what to say! 'Okay, I'll meet you there.' I took a deep breath and pressed the 'ok' button on the phone. –Beep- And the message was sent.

--------------------------

I couldn't wait to eight so I decided to walk around I ended up at the park at a half past seven. It was really cold out and I was so stupid not to bring a thicker sweatshirt.

"Are you here alone Miss?" My head turned to find a strange guy hovering over me.

"Go away" I answered coldly. I wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"Don't get snappy with me!" He grabbed my arm! DID HE JUST GRAB MY ARM!! I was going to KILL HIM! My hand rose in the air and was coming down at a fast speed.

"Oh no you don't!" DID HE CATCH MY HAND!! WHAT THE SMACK!! He pulled me forward.

"We're going to have fun tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"LET ME GO!!" I tried to break free from this death grip. I saw Fuji come up behind the guy.

"I suggest you let her go." He heroically said.

"HA! Who's this? This guys a wimp! AHAHAHA!!" Fuji's eyes flew open.

"GAHHH!! IT'S A DEMON!!" What the…! Fuji's eyes aren't that creepy. I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"Thanks for saving me Fuji."

"Why do you always think that you can beat everyone!? It's dangerous for a girl to go up against a guy."

"Are you serious? Fuji you're just like a girl! "

"But I'm still a guy! You need to be more careful!"

"UGH!! FINE! So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to know what happened in your past."

------------------------

How was it? HEHE!! I'm all about the girl's independent power! So sorry to all the independent girls out there who hates the 'Damsel in distress'! Please Review!


	7. Secrets and Rides

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis! I only own the OC's!

------------------

**Chapter 7**: Secrets and Rides

The wind was blowing and I was getting very cold. I sat there stunned, why did he want to know? It didn't involve him! I sat there staring at the full moon, thinking stupidly if I just sat there this thing can be avoided and I wouldn't have to tell him.

"Chiyoko?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? MY PAST!!" I was trying to hold in fake giggles. "How old do you think I am?! 50?!"

"I'm serious I want to know!" He held out his jacket, but I just backed away from him.

"Why do you want to know?!"

"Please."

"Fine but don't talk until I'm finished, Got it!"

"Alright."

I took a deep breath and wondered how I was going to put this without crying.

"My mother, that you've met, isn't my real mother. My real mother died when I was six, and her death was because of me. She died by a car. I was playing in the park one day and my tennis ball had rolled down the street. I ran to get it; I saw the lights of a speeding car, and the next thing I knew I felt the coldness of my mother body. I can still hear the sirens and see the flashing lights; I can still hear the people who tried to pry me away from her and the tears from all the people who loved her. My mother loved Shakespeare; she would always read Romeo and Juliet to me. She was very busy person and my dad was unemployed at the time he was a tennis instructor. He used to play tennis with me all the time and I loved it. That's where I got my love of tennis." He looked somewhat shocked at what I was saying.

I continued, "My father was devastated when he had heard what happened and left the house for a month. We were now very poor but he didn't care. He left me alone in that house all by myself. When he came back he had told me that we are moving, so we left everything, along with the pictures and the memories. My father had remarried a rich woman and she was very strict with me. My father started to ignore me and he didn't speak with me anymore. I was left all alone in a big house I wasn't fond of. I wasn't allowed in the main house. I was home alone most of the year. I wasn't even allowed to go into the main house. The maids all gossiped about me about how my father just married my new mother because of the money. They all stared me down, so I started to do everything by myself, I would stay out late. My mother treated me like I was 20, I was six!" My eyes got red and I couldn't see strait. I sat on the bench quiet for a while, but it seemed like hours. But Fuji's presence calmed me down. He was silent, and I was grateful for that.

"I went to Hyoutei during Jr. High to fulfill my step-mother's wishes. She didn't care what I liked; she wanted a daughter who went to an excellent rich school. I was in a new school where I knew nobody and I felt more alone then usual. In this school, everyone called me two things, a murderer and a commoner. They would avoid me and start gossip about how my father remarried for money and how I killed my mother. During my second year, I ignored everyone and became a loner. I joined the tennis club to be away from home and I was in the library everyday. People stared calling me a freak. I got very mad one day, and that's when they said my mother deserved to die so I punched her and I broke her nose. I got in trouble. And nobody talked to me after that." I laughed. "Anything else do you want to know." I felt better after telling him, and I felt proud since I didn't cry, did that mean I was getting over it. And since it felt like I got a big burden off my chest.

Yeah I do, what's with you and Atobe?"

"Um… do you really want to know?"

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. You've already told me a lot. I don't want you to feel worse. Or start to cry."

"Cry over him! HA! Like that'll happen! There's not a lot to tell. Um...well, I met him through a party that his family threw; I never talked to him before. I found him to be a narcissist and arrogant. Then at school he found me at the school library, apparently he knows all about me, I don't know how, maybe because of the gossip he pieced together. He asked me out and I said yes, I don't know why I said yes though. But I couldn't take the rapid fan girls all was after me. So I broke it off, but I did it in public and now I hate him. That's basically it." I wasn't going to tell him the whole truth just yet.

"If you don't mind I must be getting home. So good-bye Fuji."

"Call me Syuusuke." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, good-bye Syuusuke." It sounded weird when I called him by his first name I ignored the feeling and started to walk home.

----------------

The next day I arose late from my bed. I was so sleepy, I didn't feel like waking up, but I never break my promises if I can help it. The bright light from the sun leaked from the cracks of my curtains.

"Neh!! It's so bright!" I tried to shield the light with the thick greenish blue comforters. I looked at the clock; it was flashing a giant red 1:00!

"OH MY GOSH!! I'm LATE!!!" I leaped out of bed, but it was more like just rolling off the side of the bed.

What should I wear! Um…Atobe said he liked the color pink on me! I pulled out a pink mini skirt. Wait…I stopped. Why should I give a damn what he thinks!! I chucked the skirt on the floor. Then I crouched down to pick it up, it was my favorite skirt too bad I really wanted to burn it. I ended up wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pale yellow shirt which had baby blue wings on the side. I was wearing comfortable black shoes with knee high socks. I looked at my watch it was 1:20…and I was still doing my hair. I just decided to wear a blue cap over my messy brownish hair. A knock came on the door and a maid followed.

"Chiyoko-sama, there is someone at the door for you." It said. I turned and rushed out of the door, totally ignoring the thing that was standing next to my door. I saw Atobe in regular clothing, which shocked. We left and went into his car.

"So Atobe, where are we going?"

"Wherever you want?" I saw that he was mad at how I now called him by his last name.

Did he just say wherever I want! This is going to be a very good day. At least for me!

We ate lunch in the park it was a very nice day out, and somehow the maids made me a picnic lunch. Both of us ate in silence. It was getting more awkward by the second, so I started fidgeting.

"So how are you and Fuji?" Atobe asked.

I was surprised at his question.

"Good, I guess."

"Anything interesting happened?"

"Not really." I saw his eyebrow raise, was he expecting a different answer?

"Why do you ask?"

"I just felt like it."

"Oh." We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. We went shopping afterwards. Correction, I went shopping, Atobe just stood there most of the time making a few comments here and there. We went into this toy shop. I was looking at all the stuffed animals. I've never owned a stuffed animal before; my mother said it was too childish. One of them caught my eye. It was this cute stuffed brown bear with pink and green ribbons tied around its neck.

"Kawaii!! I picked it up and started hugging it. Atobe picked it out of my hands and went to the cashier and paid for it.

"Atobe, you didn't have to buy it for me. How much was it, I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to buy it for you." He smirked.

"Oh." I blushed.

"Arigatou, Atobe." I hugged the bear tightly. I remember why I said yes, he was the only one who treated nicely, well not nicely... more like normal.

"Atobe, can we go to the amusement park?" I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Sure. Let's go." He finally gave in. YAY!

He grabbed my hand and we both started to walk to the amusement park. I've always wanted to go to the amusement park, but I never went. I was amazed at how big the rides were. Everyone looked so happy, as everyone had huge smiles on their faces. My eyes widened when I saw the ride that went up so high and it had all these spins and loops!

"Atobe! Let's go on that one!"

"Just don't get lost."

"Geez! Don't treat me like a kid!" I pouted. Someone caught my eye, a girl with platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a designer outfit. That girl looked so familiar, where have I seen her before? I couldn't place her.

"Atobe-sama?! Is that you?!" The stupid ditz ran up to him totally pushing me out of the way! WTF!!

Now I remember she's Suzuki, the vice president of Atobe's fan club; I hated her, she the one who put rats in my locker. Seriously RATS!! Who would even think of that!

"It is you!" She giddily announced. I hate fan girls!

"Excuse me Suzuki-san, do you mind going away, I'm afraid that your fan girlyness might rub off on me." I smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chiyoko-san, I didn't mean to get in your way, but I have to protect Atobe-sama from a freak like you." She stuck her tongue at me and turned to Atobe.

"Atobe-sama! Let's go on the rides together." She dragged him off. I sighed; I knew I wasn't going to see him again. I didn't feel like riding alone so I sat at a table stuffing my face with all kinds of goodies and sweets. In 30 minutes and I was on my forth cotton, my eight soda, and my sixth ice cream. I was looked at all the rides and how the people had so much fun, I somewhat felt lonely.

"Hey! Chiyoko-Sempai, what are you doing here all alone?" I turned to see Momo, Syuusuke and Ryoma standing in front of me. I noticed Syuusuke eyeing at how much stuff I had eaten already.

"Chiyoko would you like to join us?" Syuusuke asked

"Um…." I hesitated

"We insist!" Momo piped.

"Okay, I guess…" Momo dragged me off and Syuusuke grabbed my hand.

"Let's go on the supreme twister!!" Momo yelled! I was totally fine with the idea until we got closer to the ride and I started getting terrified.

"Chiyoko are you okay…?" Syuusuke asked me noticing I was become pale.

"Syuusuke I'm fine." Momo and Ryoma looked shocked at what I called Syuusuke.

"I think I'm going to be sick." My head was over the garbage can.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Syuusuke asked in a worried tone.

"Momo, Ryoma why don't you guys go on. I watch over her." Syuusuke said. I saw Momo and Ryoma nodded and leave. Syuusuke turned his attention towards me again.

"I'm going to be fine. Don't worry." I replied

I really wasn't, the ride made me feel soooo sick, we went on the supreme twister, the spinning tea cups, which was so much fun but the puking wasn't. After Ryoma and Momo left, me and Syuusuke rode the merry-go-round, the swan ride, and finally we were on the Ferris wheel. It was so fun, and the Ferris wheel was so romantic. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, for some reason I felt safe with Syuusuke.

It was about nine o'clock and I had to go. I kissed Syuusuke on the cheek and he smiled at me. I said good-bye to Ryoma and Momo. I called my driver and head for home. The amusement park was so much fun. I have to go again sometimes!

-----------------------

I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how Eiji was going to act, or how I was going to act in front of him. –Beep- Huh what was that? –Beep- Oh it's my phone. I pulled it out, the screen read 'Two New Messages' I opened the first one.

'Good night Chiyoko, I had fun today. See you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late, and don't forget the English oral test we have tomorrow.

-Love Syuusuke'

I smiled; I wonder who sent the other one. I pressed the 'ok' button to open the message. The screen changed and the other message came up.

'Hey, how was your time at the amusement park, I hope you did something fun. If you didn't Ore-sama would feel really bad. Let me make it up to you, I'll pick you up next Saturday, Hyoutei is having a party and you'll be going as my date and I won't take no for an answer. I sent the bear to your house a while ago. It should be in your room. Now get some sleep! Ore-sama's order!

Atobe'

-Sigh- Who does he think he is anyways. I looked around my room to find the top shop bag. It was resting on top of my dresser drawer. I pulled out the brown bear and smiled. I squeezed the bear lightly. I released the bear from my grip, and just stared at it. 'Atobe's is an idiot.' Wait! I looked at the bear and I started to feel very calm. Am I starting to like Atobe again?

-------------------

How was it? I can't wait until the next chapter! Wait! I'm writing the next chapter! AHAHA!!!! Even I'm excited to find what happens next! I'm such a loser!!

Sweet: Yeah you are…

Me: Shut up!

Ayu: Ignore them!!

Me and Sweet: WTF!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!! (both shocked and scared)

Ayu: OHOHOHOHOH!! I'll never tell you!

Me: We should leave her alone…

Sweet: Yeah, let's go…

Me and Sweet: Anyways, Please Review!!


End file.
